


These True Feelings

by GarnetAngel21



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetAngel21/pseuds/GarnetAngel21
Summary: Lan Wangji speaks to Wen Ning and discovers something he never knew.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	These True Feelings

A/N: This is a fanfic about Wen Ning and Lan Wangji as the two never really had much screen time together and in the books poor Wen Ning gets treated so badly by the drunken swordsman. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Lan Wangji woke up with a headache so severe that the sound of birds chirping caused his skull to throb. He covered his ears and groaned in annoyance, prompting a cheerful laugh to echo from across the room. He opened his eyes and saw that Wei Ying was sitting at the table across the room, watching him as he sipped tea. The Second Master casted a glare at his companion. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're hungover, Lan Zhan. I'm sure you've got quite the headache. I warned you last night, but you insisted on trying to keep up with me when I drank. You're regretting it now, aren't you?" Wei Ying laughed again and patted the spot next to him. "Don't worry, Wen Ning brewed you some strong tea and he made breakfast as well. You'll feel better in a few hours."

"Wen Ning...?" Lan Wangji sat up and rubbed his temples slowly. The smell of the strong tea was surprisingly inticing, despite the slight nausea he felt.

Wei Ying's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, although I told him it wasn't necessary after the way you treated him last night."

Lan Wangji's eyes widened. "Treated him... What did I do? I cannot remember anything..."

Wei Ying rolled his eyes, but his expression softened. "You can ask him yourself after you've sobered up. He's wandering around the gardens. He said he didn't want to upset you when you woke up"

The Second Master was extremely confused. He bore no ill will towards the undead man, he sympathized with him more than anything. His heart sank slightly as he tried to remember what he had done, but it was to no avail. He stumbled slowly towards the table, earning a few more laughs from Wei Ying. Eventually he sat down next to his companion and sipped on the tea. It was smooth and comforting, which helped his throat and eased his headache almost instantly.

"It's good tea, isn't it? Wen Qing made me the exact same brew the day after a wild night." Wei Ying smiled. "Although, she used to yell at me when she gave it. It was like having another older sister, except she was scary. I never understood why Wen Ning was so terrified of her until I spent more time with her." Lan Wangji noticed the sadness creep into Wei Ying's expression. He knew that the Demonic cultivator carried a lot of guilt for the deaths of the Wen remnants and blamed himself for their vicious fates.

Lan Wangji placed his hand on his companion's shoulder and offered him a thin smile. "Perhaps we could go to Yiling once all this is over and pay our respects."

Wei Ying stared at him, surprised, but his eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, Lan Zhan."

xxxx  
Wen Ning sat underneath a large tree and glanced at the few guests that were staying at the inn as they walked around. There was a well-dressed man who had a bouquet of flowers, which he was offering to a beautiful young woman. Her face was concealed by her fan, but he could see she was smiling behind it as they spoke. He wondered if the man would ask the woman to marry him, if she would say yes and how happy they would be. He frowned slightly. He had not had a young woman in his life when he was alive due to his timid nature and he doubted he would ever have one. He was a walking corpse, after all and he could feel nothing.

Young Master had always encouraged him to speak to girls whenever they were traveling, but he had never had the courage to do so. The most he had ever done was say hello to a girl and when her face contorted into confusion, he had run away thinking he had offended her. Wen Qing had always yelled at him when he was alive, telling him that he was handsome enough to get a good wife but if he could not speak two words to a girl he would be wasting his good looks.  
"You'll end up dying a lonely bachelor." she had said. As always, his sister had been right. His unbeating heart ached slightly at the thought of her. There was not a day that went by that he didn't miss her or think about her. After their parents had died, she had basically raised him and had been his only friend for many years. Young Master had been his only true friend, which was why he was so attached to him and didn't mind being a weapon. However, he knew that once everything was over, Young Master would seek a peaceful life with Master Lan and he did not fit into that. He wanted to ask Young Master if he could release the resurrection spell so that he could join the rest of his clan as, aside from following the Demonic cultivator, there was nothing else for him to live for. All the other clans hated him for both his name and his association with the Yiling Patriarch and he was tired of being chained up and treated like a monster.

Wen Ning was so deep in thought that he did not hear someone approach him. It was only when the person was right in front of him that he noticed someone was there. He looked up and saw that it was Master Lan. Immediately, he sprung to his feet and bowed respectfully. "Good morning, Master Lan."

The Second Master bowed back. "Good morning, Wen Ning. Thank you for the breakfast, it was well made."

Wen Ning smiled shyly. "I'm glad it was to your liking."  
The taller man looked to his side awkwardly and his mouth formed a thin line. "Is there somewhere private that we may speak?"

Wen Ning, although confused, nodded and led the cultivator to a bench on the other side of the courtyard. There were no guests or servants there, so it seemed ideal. "What is it that Master Lan wishes to discuss?" Wen Ning asked.

"You don't have to refer to me as Master Lan. You can call me Lan Wangji as well." The other man said and looked at him. "As for what I want to discuss... Well, there are two things. I know I was intoxicated last night, but I cannot remember what I did. Wei Ying says I did something to you... Can you tell me what I did?"

Wen Ning scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Y-You didn't do anything, really. I-It was just a misunderstanding."  
Lan Wangji's eyes narr  
owed as he stared at the undead man. He knew that Wen Ning always stuttered when he was nervous or excited. "I'd like you to be honest with me, please."

Wen Ning sighed and nodded. "You were stumbling a bit and I wanted to help you... But you shoved me and told me to leave. Young Master tried to calm you down, but you became more angry and shoved me again. After that, Young Master walked with you to the room. You were asleep when I returned this morning and he asked me to brew you tea. "

Lan Wangji's expression darkened." I'm sorry, Wen Ning. "

"There's no need to apologize. I can't feel any pain, so it doesn't matter. It's good that you're here, though. Young Master is always happy in your company." The undead man smiled.

Lan Wangji felt his ears becoming warm and he cleared his throat. "That brings me to my second question... How do you feel about Wei Ying?"

"I would give my life for Young Master." Wen Ning responded calmly.

The Second Master stared at him. "Wen Ning... Do you love him?"  
"Of course I love him." Wen Ning smiled, watching as Lan Wangji's shoulders stiffened. "However, it is not in the way that Maste... I mean Lan Wangji loves him. Young Master was the first friend I ever made in my life, he was the first person who didn't think I was absolutely useless. I was happy when he resurrected me, despite my existence being a confusing one. I was able to spend more time with my family because of him. I know he tried his best for us, he was willing to be executed in place of me and my sister. At the moment, every last one of my family members are dead. Lan Wangji, I can understand why you may think that I am in love with Young Master, but you don't need to worry. He's my family... The only family I have left. "

Lan Wangji could feel his heart constricting at the man's words. He knew what it was like to watch one's clans men die and to be left alone, unsure of the future. It was worse for Wen Ning. No matter where he went, people only saw him as the Ghost General and they would not bother to speak to him as a person. He was sure that if they did, they'd realize he was merely another victim of a conflict that had nothing to do with him.  
"I'm sure Wei Ying feels the same about you." Lan Wangji said.

Wen Ning smiled. "I would hope so, but I doubt it. He has you, Jin Ling and Master Jiang. The other two will forgive him eventually. I am but a memory of his past and I'm sure that once this is all over, I will be buried with the past." He stared at the taller man. "However, I think that would be for the best. There is, after all, nothing except Young Master keeping me tied to this world."

"That's why you should find something to keep you here." a voice spoke up and both men jumped to their feet. Wei Ying revealed himself from behind a tree and his lip was trembling.

Wen Ning ran to him immediately. "Young Master! I-I... Did you hear everything?"

Wei Ying frowned. "Yes... I did. How can you believe that I think so little of you, Wen Ning?"

Wen Ning dropped to his knees immediately. "I-I'm sorry, Young Master!"

Wei Ying groaned and dropped to his knees as well. "Are we going to do this again? You aren't a servant, Wen Ning. You are my friend. You are... You're my family."

Wen Ning lifted his head and stared at the other man, his eyes full of emotion. His lip trembled and he let out a soft sob, although no tears came from his eyes. The undead man hugged Wei Ying, tightly and he sobbed uncontrollably." Young Master, I-I'm so sorry. I.. I'm really sorry."  
"There, there, Wen Ning. It's okay." He patted the other man's head and hugged him back. He stared at Lan Wangji, who had an awkward look on his face. He offered a small smile and the other man nodded as he got up to leave.

Wen Ning clung onto the other man for at least twenty minutes before he composed himself. Wei Ying didn't mind though, he knew that Wen Ning had a habit of bottling up his emotions. It was why he had been so violent when he had been resurrected. Wei Ying smiled. "Wen Ning, it's good to let those feelings out once in a while."

"Young Master... Thank you." The undead man sniffled, but he had a smile on his face. "I'm alright now. You should check up on Lan Wangji."

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Wei Ying asked.

"Yes." Wen Ning dusted himself off and helped Wei Ying to his feet. "I feel... Much better now, thanks to you."

Wei Ying smiled and patted his head gently, which was funny because his new body was shorter than Wen Ning. "Okay, don't wander too far. We have to leave soon." He turned around and ran to look for Lan Wangji as Wen Ning sat down on the bench, peacefully.

xxx

Lan Wangji sat at the table and fiddled with his headband. Wei Ying had heard everything. He could no longer hide his true feelings towards the other man. The Demonic Cultivatior was an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. However, he felt better knowing that Wen Ning was not in love with him. He would not have given up his secret pursuit if he was, but he didn't want to think about the devastating effects rejection could have on one so broken already. He also felt guilty for his outburst towards the undead man, who was as sweet as Wei Ying had claimed.

Lan Wangji bit his lip nervously as he heard Wei Ying enter the room, but he stopped and tried to compose himself. His face was blank, but his heart was beating fast within his chest." Well, I'm glad you and Wen Ning are on good terms now. He also seems to be feeling better. Thank you, Lan Zhan."

Lan Wangji nodded and watched the other man as he sat next to him. "Wei Ying.. I..."

"I know." Wei Ying smiled at him and laughed. "I love you too, Lan Zhan."

Lan Wangji could feel his face burning up and he stared at his companion as he tried to remain calm. "How long... Have you known..."

"I didn't know when I was alive. I thought you hated me, actually. It was after you saved me from Jiang Cheng that I began to have suspicions. Now, however, I know for sure and I love you too. I'm sorry that these past years have been so awful for you. I'm sorry I never listened to you... Maybe things would have been different. "

" It doesn't matter anymore. You're here now. " Lan Wangji reached over and touched Wei Ying's hand, causing the other man to smile." When all of this is over... Will you return to Gusu with me? "

" If your uncle doesn't behead me on sight, then yes. " Wei Ying laughed.

The two men continued to talk, while unbeknownst to them, Wen Ning sat by the window and listened to them. A content smile was etched on his face as he watched the stars in the sky and for once he didn't worry about the future.


End file.
